1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the computer control of mission payloads in unmanned aerial vehicles and, more particularly, to server-side and web-based payload interface control software that resides in a payload interface controller (PIC) in the vehicle and which is networked via a uniform resource locator (URL) address to the control station.
2. Description of the Background
Unmanned vehicles (UVs) in operation today are designed around a single mission payload. The payload is located in the UV and is controlled remotely using a Human Computer Interface (HCI) connected at a Tactical Control Station (TCS). Other control components include the aircraft's Vehicle Management System (VMS), aircraft Air Data Terminal (ADT), Ground Control Station (GCS) Ground Data Terminal (GDT), UAV Data Control Processor (DCP), and finally, a TCS Non-Real Time Processor. Given the current configuration and architecture, implementing a new payload in the UV is exceedingly difficult and requires changing software in the VMS, DCP and TCS along with designing a new HCI. This is costly, time consuming and requires a complete flight re-certification process for each new payload introduced to the UAV. Over the lifetime of UAV, this could amount to more than 10 payloads and many wasted hours. In addition to the traditional Electro-Optic Payloads, users are now looking at Synthetic Aperture Radar payloads, Signal Intelligence payloads, Data Relay and Networking payloads, Meteorological payloads, Hyperspectral payloads, and other mission payloads. Each of these payloads has significantly different command and control functions, different human-computer interfaces, different data processing requirements, and they provide complex and differing data products and images to the UV operators. Current UV system designs do not incorporate the commands to manipulate these payloads and are not capable of processing and exploiting the data types. Thus, each time a UV is modified to accommodate a payload, physical changes must be made to either the payload or vehicle, and software must be changed in the vehicle and the control station, and in the ground station communication datalink. These software changes to the vehicle, and control station, and datalink also require costly air safety recertification.
The problem is becoming especially apparent as the increasing capability, quantity and awareness of UAVs, and the desire to utilize UAVs for expanded roles becomes more prevalent. There is a great need for a common interface for all payloads that may be carried by the UAV, and an open systems architecture to facilitate the integration of new and differing payloads, and which provides higher performance and minimal obsolescence. The same problem has arisen in other contexts, and there have been limited efforts to provide a solution. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,783 to Stength et al. confronts the problem in the context of outer space vehicles which have payload facilities supported by a host computer system at a space platform. The '783 patent attempts to take application-specific payload controllers and make them generic networked computers with payload control software resident on a remote space vehicle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,582 to Perkins et al. discloses a communication system for an unmanned space vehicle for electronically communicating with various diverse customer payloads. Multiple subsidiary small payloads can be connected to standard mechanical and electrical interfaces. However, this only partially addresses the problems of reconfiguration, recertification and obsolescence.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/012,613 discloses a system architecture in which the air vehicle versus payload commands are separated by taking the payload interface software out of the TCS Software in the GCS and having it reside in a payload interface controller (PIC). The PIC interfaces with each payload according to that payload's unique interface.
The present application provides Modular Mission Payload Control Software (MMPCS) suitable for use in the above-referenced architecture.